


call me elsa, because i'm letting it go

by cuckorgetcucked



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Piss kink, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuckorgetcucked/pseuds/cuckorgetcucked
Summary: James draws in a breath that's closer to a sob and Brett hums, turns his head so he can press a kiss to James’ forehead. He's got his hand between James’ legs still, palming his dick through his boxers, and he can feel the way James keeps clenching his thighs closer together, crushing his legs around Brett’s hips, trying not to piss.





	call me elsa, because i'm letting it go

**Author's Note:**

> this all happened bc i looked at this fandom and said "there isn't enough piss fic" 
> 
> so uhhh, fuckin enjoy, i guess 
> 
> if this really isn't ur thing tho, please just don't read it. don't be a dick and read it anyway and then comment about it being gross, i've given you so much warning going into it. there is sexual piss play, and if just reading those three words squicks you out, then just close the dang tab bro

James turns his head so he can nuzzle further into Brett’s neck, eyes squeezed shut and face drawn up in a whine. He's got his hands curled up in the back of Brett’s shirt, clinging to him. His voice is tight, high, and he's rocking his hips still, just keeps saying, "Please, Brett, I can't - I gotta - "  
  
"Shh, I’ve got you, I got you."  
  
_"Fuck - "_  
  
James draws in a breath that's closer to a sob and Brett hums, turns his head so he can press a kiss to James’ forehead. He's got his hand between James’ legs still, palming his dick through his boxers, and he can feel the way James keeps clenching his thighs closer together, crushing his legs around Brett’s hips, trying not to piss.  
  
Brett slides his hand up, slow, gives James time to realize what he’s going to do. He settles his hand low on James’ belly, over his bladder, and he lets it sit there for just a second before he presses down, hard. James chokes on a moan, every muscle in his body going tight, clenching, and he tries to buck into the touch and pull away all at once, squirming on the bed and digging his nails even harder into Brett’s back.

When Brett looks down this time, there’s a wet patch starting in the crotch of James’ boxers. Just a couple drops that got out before James could hold it. Brett clicks his tongue and swipes his thumb over them, smirks when he brushes James’ dick in the process, makes him twitch and suck in a breath.

His heels dig further into Brett’s lower back, legs trying to clench even harder.

“How’re you doing, baby?” Brett moves his hand, but he carefully avoids James’ dick this time, moves to cup his hip instead, slide down to his thigh, rub at the tense muscles there. James groans, low, but otherwise doesn’t answer, and Brett frowns, pinches the inside of his thigh.

It makes James jump and curse, but Brett is still frowning when he asks a second time, “How are you? Use your words.”

“Fine, _fine,_ I’m green, I’m just - fuck, Brett, _come on_ ,” James is squirming again, shoves his hand down so he can squeeze his dick, give himself a little bit of relief so he can shift on the bed without leaking even more.

“I’m not stopping you,” Brett is paying rapt attention to James, to the flush in his cheeks and the way his face is screwed up, desperate, embarrassed. _This_ is what Brett loves, the way he gets to see James unravel, hear his voice get breathy until he’s begging. James tips his head back and _whines_ , petulant and stubborn. Brett flicks his eyes down to where James is grinding the heel of his palm to his crotch. He makes a low noise and moves the hand he had on James’ thigh, wraps it around his wrist instead. “Let go, James, let it go.”

“ _Brett,_ fuck, please,” James sucks in a breath when Brett moves his hand, pushes James’ away so he can go back to what he was doing before, stroking James through the thin, and now _wet_ , fabric of his boxers.

Brett knows he’s close because James’ thighs are shaking, his hips moving in little forward circles that James probably doesn’t even know he’s doing. He twists his wrist and listens to the high noise James makes, relishes in the way his legs twitch, and Brett knows he’s pushing James over the edge when he says, “Give it to me, come on.”

James screws his eyes shut and he lets go.

He’d been holding it in for a _while_ , and the front of his boxers are soaked almost instantly. His piss spreads, warm and wet all over his lap, around to his back, and he can feel it puddling under him. His face is _burning_ and he just wants the bed to swallow him, doesn’t want to open his eyes and see Brett. He knows he had to have mad Brett dirty, too, they’re too close _not to,_ and that thought makes James flame up all over again, embarrassed.

Brett knows what he’s thinking, though, and he cups James’ jaw with his clean hand, thumbs over his cheek. Bends his head closer and keeps his voice low, tells him, “You did so good, James, that was so good.”

When James flutters his eyes open, it’s Brett’s turn to have the breath punched out of him. James looks _wrecked_ , eyes hazy and face flushed, melted into the bed in relief, an exact opposite to the picture he was only minutes ago. He looks up at Brett through lidded eyes, and he bites at his bottom lip, unsure of what to say.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Brett moves to run his thumb over James’ lip, pulls it from between his teeth and slips his finger in his mouth instead, and James takes the digit in without complaint. He’s still embarrassed, laying in his own mess, but Brett’s here too with him and he’s looking at James like he wants to devour him, even still, and it’s hard to feel self-conscious when he knows he can make _Brett_ weak in the knees, too.

Brett takes his hand back, sits up a bit more so he can tug at the waist band of James’ ruined boxers. “Looks like you made a mess, huh?”

James lifts his hips, still looking up at Brett. “Help me clean up?”

Brett smirks and shimmies them down enough that he can get James’ dick out. He went a little soft after his first release, but Brett doesn’t have to work hard to get him filling out again. Takes James in hand and spreads the mix of precum and piss, strokes him slow while James fiddles with Brett’s own waistband.

“You got dirty, too, we could help each other out, save some time,” James tries to keep his voice light, subtle, but it shakes anyway, excited.

“What a great idea,” Brett dips his head, slows the hand his has around James’ dick and focuses on nipping at his jaw instead while James slides his hands in Brett’s boxers, tugs them down to settle around his knees.

James lays his hands on Brett’s hips and shuffles down the bed, shifts so they can slot their legs together, and when James rocks his hips up he can brush their dicks together. Brett can see what he’s trying to do so he repositions his own legs, grinds down and makes James gasp.

They’re both on edge already, keyed up, so when Brett wraps his hand around both of them, it only takes a couple strokes before James is grabbing at his arm and panting.

“Don’t stop, Brett, don’t you fuckin’ stop.”

“Won't, promise, ‘m close,” Brett speeds up, twists his wrist between them and when James chokes up, moans high pitched and pretty, they’re both cumming, hips jerking together and just making an absolute _mess_ of James’ chest.  

If Brett thought James looked wrecked before, it’s nothing compared to what he looks like now.

“ _Fuck_ , I’m exhausted,” James still has a whine to his voice as he slings an arm over his eyes. Brett takes advantage of him not looking and smacks the back of his hand across the inside of his thigh, not so hard as to really hurt but enough to make James jump.

“You gonna get up, or should I bring clean up to you?”

Brett starts to shimmy off the bed, and James moves his arm enough that he can peer out at him. He looks unimpressed. “Uh, what do you think?”

“Alright, princess, I’ll go get the wipes.”

_“Looove youuu,”_ James grins as he watches Brett climb out of bed, and even though he snarks back “ _yeah, yeah, yeah,”_ James can see the fond grin on his face, anyway.

 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to come yell some more prompts at me over on tumblr where I am also known as cuckorgetcucked!


End file.
